Mi ángel enamorado
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DRR] La mayoría de los personajes al anime de Card Captors Sakura le pertenece al Grupo Clamp. [Resumen] El destino los unió, un amor prohibido surgió entre tanta obscuridad, creando entre ellos un amor apasionado.


**Mi Ángel enamorado**

En las lejanas tierras de Japón existen unas hermosas montañas verdosas llenas de todo tipo de flores, árboles frutales en donde el sol toca las puntas de aquellas montañas llamabas ilusión, pero en aquel lugar hay pequeñas aldeas gobernadas por un rey muy noble.

El enorme castillo se encuentra en la cima de las montañas donde los primeros rayos del sol tocan la gran estrella que se encuentra en la punta más alta de la torre del castillo los reyes Kinomoto eran amados por su gente pero amaban mas al pequeña princesa Sakura, porque ella tenía un poder especial que ayudaría a todos los aldeanos.

La pequeña princesa era amable, cariñosas, sonriente, sencilla y hasta unas veces un poco torpe pero una así era lo más valioso para el reino, tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde jade iguales a los de su madre, una piel blanca y suave, su cabello era de un color castaño claro y ondulado.

La princesita no podía salir del castillo por temor a que los enemigos del reino la robran por esa razón sus padre decidieron mantenerla en el castillo donde ella podía hacer sus travesuras a los sirvientes, ella era una niña llena de vida y siempre andaba haciendo alguna que otra travesura a su hermano mayor que siempre le llamaba monstruo.

Pero este reino tenía un secreto sus habitantes eran ángeles cada uno de ellos tiene un don especial que ayudan a tener las montañas de la ilusión se vieran verdes llenas de brillo y colorido, con las flores hermosos que cada día eran mas los ángeles cultivaban las frutas y vegetales para mantener al reino vivo.

Algunos ángeles adquirían poderes para ayudar a los mas ese fue el caso de la pequeña princesita la cual tenía un enorme poder que los enemigos del reino (los demonios) lo deseaban, por esa razón el rey Kinomoto no deseaba que la pequeña princesa saliera del castillo.

El castillo era protegido por ángeles guardianes para que ninguno de los demonios entrara a robarse a la pequeña princesa.

-Madre porque no puedo salir del castillo- decía una hermosa voz que miraba sobre su venta aquellas luces de las aldeas que estaban en el reino.

-Mi niña no puedes- la reina acariciaba su cabello con amor –Algún día saldrás a ver el mundo pero ahora no mi pequeña- la reina tomo a la princesa y la acostó en su cama.

-Mami los demonios nunca entrara al castillo verdad- decía la princesa con temor de encontrarse con algún demonio.

-No mi niña nunca entrarían los demonios al reino y mucho menos al castillo para eso están los ángeles guardianes que protege las montañas de la ilusión y el castillo mi niña- la reina beso por última vez a la princesa antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras tanto el rey tenía su propios problemas con los guardianes de las montañas ya que había diferencias entre ellos y la maldad empezó a corromper a esos guardianes que algunos ya tenían tratos con los enemigos los demonios, el rey quería la paz para que los enemigos no entrara al reino y mucho menos a su castillo donde tenía a su hermosa princesa.

La reina entro a la habitación dónde se encontraba el rey preocupado por la estabilidad de su reino, la reina se sentó a su lado para darle animo ya que su rey estaba muy decaído últimamente con los problemas de los guardianes y su reino se estaba dividiendo ante sus ojos el rey no podía hacer nada pues no deseaba tener una guerra en su reino.

Los meses pasaron y el reino se dividía a la mitad pues los guardianes ya tenían sus diferencias con el rey y su forma de gobernar, el rey Kinomoto solo ponía la paz en su reino pero la maldad se expandía cada vez más y más hasta que llego el punto de que los Ángeles peñeran entre sí; los rumores se expandían por el reino de que algunos guardianes tenían planeado tomar el reino en sus manos y que el enemigo entrara a las montañas de la ilusión.

El rey tenía un plan para que su reina y su pequeña princesa se marcharan del reino, el rey Kinomoto tomo a la mano de su amada reina y sonrió.

-No llores mi amada reina todo saldrá bien conforme al plan- el rey seco las lágrimas de la reina.

-Pero que sucederá contigo y con Touya- decía la reina mirando a su rey con tristeza.

-Sobreviviremos mi reina- beso su mano y le hiso una reverencia –Cuando todo esto se acabe iremos con ustedes a los ríos azules- abrazo a su reina con amor por última vez a su reina pues esta noche ella y la pequeña princesa partirían su viaje para dejar las montañas de la ilusión.

Todo estaba listo para que ellas se fueran de las montañas pero cuando salieron del castillo las aldeas del reino ardían en fuego los Ángeles guardianes que eran leales a su rey los protegían de los demonios que traban de acercarse al castillo.

El rey ordeno que se llevaran a su reina y a la princesa por atrás del castillo para que no fueran vistas por los demonios, la reina no quería soltar a su amado rey.

-¡No!- decía la reina entre lágrimas.

-Llévenselas ya- decía el rey soltando a su reina la cual era arrastrada hasta el carruaje donde iba su dama de compañía y la princesa, el rey miro como el carruaje se iba alejando unas lagrimas rodaron en su cara y seco rápidamente para que no lo vieran los guardianes llorar por la partida de su reina.

-Padre es hora de enfrentar a los demonios- decía el príncipe Kinomoto.

-Si hay que acabar de una vez por todas con esto para irnos con tu madre y tu hermanita- dijo el rey alzando las alas blancas que brillaban en la obscura noche lo imito su hijo y los demás guardianes se dirigieron a las aldeas donde ardían en fuego.

Mientras tanto en el carruaje la reina iba llorando desconsoladamente por haber partido del castillo y a ver dejado a su amado rey y al príncipe, lo único que ella pensaba era en poner a salvo a su princesa y después regresaría a las montañas de la ilusión para salvar a su rey y a su hijo.

Pero sabía que los guardianes que las acompañaban no la iban a dejar sola y que no podría ir con su rey las lagrimas rodaban por su cara y miro a su pequeña princesa aterrada en brazos de la dama de compañía, en un momento se sintió como el carruaje fue golpeado por alguien la princesa grito de terror.

-Iré a ver qué sucede mi reina- dijo la dama de compañía salió para ver lo que sucedió, la princesa corrió hasta los brazos de su madre y le dijo.

-Madre tengo miedo- la reina acariciaba el largo cabello castaño de la princesa.

-No mi niña nunca debes tener miedo- suspiró –Y mucho menos les debes de demostrar tu temor a esos demonios- dijo la reina con rabia y rencor.

Uno de los guardianes se acerco a la puerta y miro a la reina.

-Mi señora tenemos que irnos- la reina tomo a su pequeña princesa en brazos y le coloco la capucha de su capa para que ninguno de los demonios la vieran.

Al salir del carruaje miraron a los Ángeles guardianes muertos y otros pelando con los demonios, el guardián tomo a su reina a la princesa que iba con la dama de compañía tapado la cara de la princesa para que no las descubrieran.

Era demasiado tarde pues uno de los demonios vio como ellos escapaban hacia el bosque los siguió y el Ángel que ayudo a la reina enfrento al demonio, la reina tomo del brazo a su dama de compañía y corrieron más adentro del bosque.

Los demonios perseguían a las mujeres y en un momento muy rápido uno de ellos tomo a la dama de compañía de la reina y la degolló, la reina tomo a su hija en sus brazos para que no viera la sangre de la mujer y corrió mas rápido adentrándose aun mas en el bosque obscuro donde solo se escuchaba el roce de las ramas por el viento y el terrible olor del azufre de los demonios.

-Sakura debes correr- decía la reina a su princesa la cual tenía sudor en su frente y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus enormes ojos verdes.

-No mami yo me quedo- dijo abrazando a su madre por las piernas y la reina la miraba con mucha tranquilidad.

-Tienes que correr Sakura- la reina tomo de las manos de su princesa –Mi pequeña princesa tú debes salvarte porque tu eres la ultima esperanza de nuestro reino- la reina sonrió y acaricio con amor su cara.

-Pero mami- se sintió el olor azufre a su alrededor los demonios ya estaba cerca de aquel lugar.

La reina empujo a su hija y le dijo –Corre Sakura- la princesa camino hacia atrás no dejando de mirar a su madre la princesa cerró los ojos y hecho a correr a hacia lo más profundo del bosque, se detuvo en una hermosa laguna azul solo se escuchaba el sonido de las ramas rosar con el viento y en el aire ya no se sentía el olor a azufre de los demonios.

El corazón de la pequeña princesa latía fuertemente aun sentía la angustia de encontrarse con algún demonio no sabía cómo enfrentarlo pues nunca le enseñaron a defenderse de ellos, la pequeña princesa iba mirando por todos lados que no se percato que ya había entrado a la laguna miro a la luna la cual estaba brillando y tenía un color azul con gris bajo la mirada y veo una luz roja cerca de ella.

La princesa se asusto mucho al ver algo así era una pequeña flama que en un instante se convirtió en miles de flamitas al alrededor de ella la princesa se a asunto mucho al ver como aquellas flamitas iluminaban la laguna, miro al cielo y ve como una ave roja descendía hacia donde estaba ella cerró los ojos en ese momento.

Cuando los abrió miro al **Ave Fénix** con sus alas extendidas en lo alto de la laguna, el ave le dijo.

-No me tengas miedo pequeña princesa del reino de la ilusión- la princesa la miro con miedo y un poco cansada de tanto correr en el bosque –Porque yo soy…- los ojos de la princesa se cerraron y ella cayó en la laguna sin escuchar lo que el ave fénix le dijo.

****************************************** 10 años después****************************************

**Sakura POV**

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya era de mañana, otra vez tuve ese sueño que siempre me atormenta por más que recordaba aquel día en donde perdí a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermano, mi reino y sobre todo aquella visión de la ave más poderosa (**Ave Fénix**) no recordaba lo que me dijo.

Me levante con pesar porque me sentía cansada de hacer lo mismo todos los días, mire en mi muñeca la cadena que me mantenía prisionera de los Demonios en eso entro una sirvienta que también era uno de ellos.

-El rey desea verla- me dijo con esa frialdad en sus ojos rojos, me pare con la frente en alto nunca me dejaba que uno de ellos me humillara, siempre orgullosa de ser un Ángel.

-Vete para que me pueda vestir- le dije a la sirvienta la cual me miro con enojo y salió de la habitación, respire después de que se fue y me senté en la cama.

Como me capturaron no lo recuerdo bien tan solo desperté en una cama con cobertores rojos y oro, en una silla se encontraba él mirándome con mucha curiosidad yo abrí los ojos y él se acerco a mi tenía unos ojos color ámbar.

Era un niño demonio que me miraba con el ceño fruncido me dijo:

_-Qué bueno que estés bien Ángel- _lo mire con sorpresa pues nuncahabía conocido a un niño de mi misma edad, estaba sorprendida y temerosa de que me hiciera algo pero no paso nada.

_-Yo te salve de que te ahogaras en la laguna- _ yo solo le sonreí y él me miro muy raro, no sabía cómo le iba a pagar a verme salvado.

_-Te tendrás que quedar aquí Ángel mi padre desea tu poder- _ lo mire con tristeza y me aventure a pregúntale sobre mi reino y él me dijo _–Los guerreros de mi padre terminaron con tu especie nada quedo en aquellas montañas- _sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos y quería llorar pero mire al pequeño demonio el cual me miraba no podía que me viera llorar.

Cuando lo recuerdo me siento tan mal de no haber muerto con los míos con mi familia, baje la cabeza en esos momentos me percate de que alguien entro a la habitación sabia quien era por su olor.

-Shaoran- le dije y alce la mirada, allí estaba el pequeño Demonio corrección el joven Demoniotraía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca con un moño rojo, una larga gabardina, su pelo color chocolate revuelto, en su oreja derecha unas argollas con símbolos de su reino, me miraba con sus ojos ámbar estaba molesto lo sabía.

-Tenias que bajar hace más de 1 hora- se acerco a mi –Porque haces esperar a mi padre- me tomo de un brazo y me levanto de la cama bruscamente, gemí de dolor que me ocasionada su agarre.

-Hueles a azufre- le dije mirando a los ojos, el chasqueo su lengua y me soltó dejándome caer en el piso.

-Ese es el olor de un Demonio- me miro con los ojos entre abiertos –Sin en cambio tú tienes un aroma dulce que empalaga- se sentó en una silla –Que esperas ve a vestirte o esperas que mi padre te vuelva a someter Ángel- se cruzo de piernas y coloco sus brazos en ellas me miro con su característica frialdad.

Me levante del suelo y lo mire con enojo me cruce de brazos y le dije.

-Vete para que me cambie- el sonrió con maldad y se levanto de la silla colocándose enfrente de mí.

-No- me dijo y se cruzo de brazos –Porque tan tímida Ángel si cuando éramos pequeños te veía- se acerco más a mí y me dijo al oído- Desnuda- me quede quieta mientras él me miraba con esa sonrisa malévola.

-Pero ya no somos niños- le dije mientras el se giraba a mi alrededor.

-Y eso que- dijo, se encogió de hombros.

-Shaoran no- le dije pero él me tomo entre sus brazos y me guio hasta el cambiador, me dejo allí mientras él iba al ropero a sacar algunas prendas para que yo me cambiara.

Las dejo encima de una silla que estaba allí y salió del cambiador dejándome sola.

-Te estaré esperando afuera si no sales en 5 minutos entrare personalmente a cambiarte- me dijo con voz autoritaria –Y me importa poco si esta desnuda Ángel- tome la ropa y me cambie lo más rápido que puede, tome mi pelo que ahora estaba muy largo.

Salí del cambiador y lo ve sentado en aquella silla mirándome, me mire al espejo y ve que el vestido era verde con pequeñas piedras en color oro tome mi cabello y los cepille me iba hacer una coleta pero él me detuvo.

-No déjalo suelto- me dijo él se encontraba detrás de mi acomodando mi largo cabello.

-Si lo dejo suelto tu padre se enojara mucho- lo mire en el espejo que estaba acariciando mi cabello –Ya que mi aroma es más dulce si lo llevo así- le dije y él me miro a través del espejo.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti Ángel- camino hacia un lado y tomo mi mano en donde se encontraba la cadena en mi muñeca en ella salió un lazo de oro y me ato a él, caminamos por los enormes pasillos del castillo.

Al llegar al gran salón donde hacia muchos Demonios esperándome, el rey de ellos me miro con oído tenia los mismos ojos que Shaoran.

-Hasta que se digno a bajar- dijo con enojo, no baje la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos.

-Para que deseaba verme si ya sé lo que tengo que hacer- le dije secamente.

-Y trae el pelo suelto no sabe que su aroma nos repugna a nosotros los demonios- dijo con asco y mire a Shaoran que no decía nada.

-A mi también me repugna el azufre de los Demonios- dije de la misma forma que él.

Shaoran me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno ya casi obtendremos lo que deseamos solo falta unos meses para que cumplas la mayoría de edad y poder sustraer tu poder- el rey sonrió con maldad.

Era cierto mi poder era muy poco pero cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad todo cambiaria y saldrían mis alas, esa era la mejor parte porque así podría huir de aquel lugar tan repugnante.

-Pronto saldrá ese poder tan misterioso- el rey se iba a cercando a mi –Por fin después de tanto tiempo ese poder ya ha madurado- lo mire con enojo.

Para un Ángel el cumplir la mayoría de edad era algo emociónate porque ya no eras un joven si no un adulto con alas para ser libre.

-Pero no sabes lo que tengo planeado hacerte- sonrió con maldad –No te hagas ilusiones Ángel tus alas serán cortadas- dijo riéndose.

-Usted no puede hacer eso- le dije con enojo y él me miro con odio.

-Me retas Ángel- el rey se paro enfrente de mí y sostuve su mirada sabia que me atacaría pero Shaoran me jalo hacia atrás y se coloco en medio.

-Yo la capture- dijo con enojo –Yo haré lo que yo quiera con el Ángel para beneficio de nuestro reino- el rey sonrió. Shaoran me miro con el ceño fruncido, el pequeño demonio que conocí hace 10 años ya no estaba.

El pequeño demonio noble, cariñoso y amable que me salvo no existía todo cambio desde aquel día tan terrible, Shaoran era muy bueno conmigo y siempre jugábamos en los jardines del reino, siempre estábamos juntos y es que ninguno había tenido acercamiento con alguien de su misma edad era algo emociónate compartir tus ideas con alguien de la misma edad.

El me mostro todo el reino de los Demonios pero mi aroma dulce atraía a ellos pero Shaoran siempre estaba allí para defenderme aquél día me había llevado a los limites del reino y me dijo que la única forma de que fuera libre era que un demonio rompiera la cadena que había en mi muñeca me dejaría cruzar al otro lado, yo quería irme a buscar a mi familia y antes de cruzar el limite él tomo mi mano me dijo.

_-No puedes irte Sakura- me miro con esos hermosos ojos –No me dejes._

Me senté en aquel lugar donde siempre tenía que estar para curar a los Demonios que se accidentaban, antes de que ingresaran los demonios Shaoran se coloco a tras de mí y empezó a peinar mi cabello haciendo una trenza con él y colocando unas piedras de cristal sobre él.

-Así no te harán daño Ángel- me dijo lo mire de reojo y mire que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nadie me lastimaría si tu siempre estas a mi lado- le dije y el cambio esa sonrisa por un gruñido.

-Realiza bien tu trabajo Ángel- me dijo por ultimo antes de irse del lugar.

Y como todos los días tenía que ayudar a los demonios a curar sus heridas ese era mi poder pero según el rey Li yo tenía uno más poderoso dentro de mí, no lo sacaría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad lo mostraría.

Antes de retirarme a mi habitación me llego un olor repugnante a azufre y muerte de repente alguien me todo de la cintura y me hiso girar hasta toparme con aquella mirada azul que me miraba con odio.

-Falta poco Ángel- me dijo sonriendo con maldad, lo empuje para zafarme del agarre y lo mire de igual como él lo hacía conmigo.

-Ya lo sé- dije pero el Demonio se acercaba a mí y yo retrocedía –Si me haces algo Eriol- no me dejo termina la frase porque me volvió a tomar por la cintura pero esta vez el encajo sus uñas en mi cintura haciéndome gemir del dolor.

-Si no que precioso Ángel- me dijo suspirando mi olor mientras yo sentía el dolor de su agarre –Me acusaras con Shaoran- me soltó de repente dejándome caer al suelo.

Coloque mi mano en el lugar donde sentía dolor lo mire con odio y me levante del suelo sin dejar de mirarlo, Eriol sonreía con maldad a verme tan vulnerable después de aquel ataque.

-No se lo diré y sabes nunca podrás tener mi poder- él se acerco a mí y yo retrocedí peor choque con la pared y me dijo.

-Solo espera Ángel- me acaricio el pelo con cariño –Nadie te ayudara ni Shaoran te ayudara para tu destino con el **Dios Oscuro**-lo mire y el sonrió con maldad.

-No le tengo miedo al **Dios Oscuro**- le dije con orgullo y me dijo por último antes de irse.

-Deberías de temerle Ángel- me quede sorprendida cuando me susurro al oído –Ya tienes una celda dentro del **Volcán **Lucifer si no das tu poder al rey- sonrió y se marcho dejándome confundida.

En mi habitación me tire a la cama y las lagrimas salan de mis ojos, yo no quería estar dentro de aquel **volcán ** en donde los demonios sacaban pequeños rubís de aquel volcán inactivo, hace mucho lo había visto era un imponente volcán donde salía humo de las llamas que traían los demonios de verdad era terrorífico ver aquel volcán nunca entre en él pero algunos dicen que es horrible ya que se escuchan los lamentos de los Demonios que están en las celdas de castigo y se escuchan como los Demonios recolectan aquellas pequeñas joyas.

Todo el volcán era supervisado por un Demonio el cual era llamado el Dios oscuro nadie lo veía solo aquellos que estaban condenados a morir lo podían ver algunos decían que era el demonio más cruel que podía existir en aquel reino, algunos otros decían que era más poderoso que el mismo rey, me sentía realmente mal me dolía la cabeza en pensar cómo salir de este reino y me levante de la cama para que pasara el dolor pero algo me detenía para no huir de este reino.

-La promesa…recordé aquél día en que hice aquella promesa a Shaoran.

_-Prométeme que nunca huiras y que siempre te quedaras conmigo- me decía el pequeño demonio con sus ojos ámbar triste._

_-Nunca me iré de tu lado- lo tome de la mano y sonreí feliz sabia que a Shaoran le gustaba mi sonrisa por eso le regale lo único que tenía en ese momento, él suspiro y corrimos hacia una de las fuentes del reino._

Qué tiempos aquellos cuando éramos niños nos divertíamos tanto siendo felices juntos los dos pero todo cambio desde que el ambicioso rey nos separo rompiendo aquel lazo que nos unía.

-Ahora ya no nos une nada Shaoran- dije entrecerrando mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**Shaoran POV**

Antes de entrar a su habitación escuche lo que decía sobre la promesa que habíamos hecho hace mucho tiempo, ingrese a la habitación sin hacer ruido como todas las noches estaba al pendiente de su sueño y antes de usar mi poder para hacerla dormir escuche lo último que dijo.

-Ahora ya no nos une nada Shaoran- ella cayó en la cama después de usar mi poder. La mire ella dormía profundamente y se vea tan hermosa como cada día que estaba en el reino.

Me acerque a ella en la cama hasta quedarme a su lado acaricie su cabello largo olía tan delicioso que me hacía perder la razón cuando estaba tan cerca de ella, la mire por un largo rato era un Ángel hermoso su piel era blanca y suave, sus labios finos y delgado algo rositas se vea tan apetecibles que podía saborearlos cuando éramos niños siempre los tenia en mis mejillas y en mis labios.

Sakura se pego más a mi cuerpo ya que hacia un poco de frio y mi cuerpo radiaba un poco de calor coloque mi brazo por su cintura y la pegue mas a mi suspire su aroma a cerezas, lo que más me gustaba era su aroma y sus hermosos ojos color verde jade que brillaban en el sol y claro su sonrisa tan hermosa que antes me mostraba.

Si antes de que mi padre rompiera el lazo que nos unía aun que la verdad nunca lo rompió es mas lo hiso mas fuerte yo lo sentía así tenía que obedecer a mi padre y tarra con indiferencia a Sakura era por su bien, si no lo hacia ella sería entregada a mi primo Eriol y eso no me agradaba para nada porque él la llevaría con el Dios oscuro que se encontraba adentro del volcán.

Aún recuerdo aquel día en que me comporte como un patán ante ella.

-_Shaoran que bueno que regresaste- Sakura se acerco a mí y se alejo inmediatamente de mi –Shaoran tu olor es desagradable es azufre- ella me miro un poco asuntada porque yo tome sus manos entre las mías y la jale tan duro que sentí como ella gimió del dolor._

_-Acostúmbrate a mi olor a azufre ya que soy un Demonio- ella me miro sorprendida –Mi dulce Ángel- ella me miro sin entender y sus ojos se estaba llenando de lagrimas._

_-No entiendo Shaoran porque cambiaste así- me decía._

_-Tú eres mi enemigo Ángel y si te tenemos aun con vida es por el poder que aun esta dentro de ti- la pegue a mi cuerpo y le dije –Ya no soy aquél demonio que juagaba contigo ahora soy otro- Sakura me miro con tristeza._

Desde aquel día siempre la trataba con indiferencia pero eso si siempre la protegía de algún demonio que se le acercara para saborear aquél olor dulce que en ella tenía y más de mi primo fastidioso, yo solo la podía tener así como ahora entre mis brazos como cada noche cuando dormíamos los dos desde que éramos pequeños aunque ella no lo podía saber que un dormía a su lado.

-Siempre serás mía Sakura- me acomode mas en la cama y Sakura me siguió hasta donde esta yo, tome su mano con la mía y mire la cadena que la tenia prisionera.

-Desearía poder liberarte- acaricie su mano –Desearía no ser un demonio- uní mi mano y la de ella –Desearía no ser un demonio para que tu y yo seamos felices- bese su mano que ya estaba caliente –Desearía que los dos fuéramos libres y tener una vida fuera de este reino- coloque su mano en mi corazón y cerré mis ojos.

-De verdad te deseo mucho Sakura- susurre antes de adentrarme en el mundo de los sueños en donde miraba a Sakura libre y feliz.

**Sakura POV**

Todas las noches sentía ese calor que tanto me agradaba y me hacía sentir una tranquilidad inmensa en este reino lleno de Demonios, pero cuando despertaba ya no estaba ese calor siempre me levantaba con la necesidad de volver a sentir aquel calor en mi cuerpo miraba siempre mi mano donde estaba la cadena.

Todos los días era la misma rutina de siempre iba con el rey el cual siempre me gritaba y siempre me decía que ya faltaba poco para que mi cumpleaños 18 llegara y que por fin podía sacar mi poder y entregárselo a ellos, después ir al salón donde curaba a los demonios que estaban heridos o enfermos, en pequeñas ocasiones me encontraba con Eriol el cual me miraba con maldad y deseos y otras muy pocas ve a Shaoran en el castillo.

En estos últimos meses Shaoran ya casi no estaba cerca de mí y siempre andaba muy ocupado con los preparativos para mi cumpleaños pero no era una fiesta, no era una ceremonia donde por fin después de tanto tiempo entregare mi poder que siempre ha estado dentro de mí y los demonios tendrán más poder después de tantos años de mantenerme con vida su objetivo se culminar en esa ceremonia.

Todos aquellos meses siempre tenía el mismo sueño en donde yo estaba en aquella laguna y enfrente de mi estaba el ave Fénix que me decía lo mismo pero nunca terminaba la frase, ahora tenía pesadillas donde todo el reino de los demonios ardan en llamas la gente corría por todas partes huyendo despavorida del reino de los Demonios en lo alto el ave más poderosa aleteando en el cielo rojo con sus enormes llamas de fuego y del cielo Ángeles que entraban en el reino de los demonios acompañados de otros los cuales traían capas blancas y no podía verles el rostro.

Yo estaba parada mirando todo no me movía del lugar donde estaba hasta que Eriol me tomo entre sus brazos y susurro algo, atrás de él estaba Shaoran persiguiéndolo yo no respondía y no hacía nada para soltarme de Eriol, él me dejo caer iba cayendo por el cielo y es a donde despierto asustada de aquel sueño que solo esperaba que no fuera así.

Faltaba ya 1 semana para mi cumpleaños y la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo durante toda la semana Shaoran estuvo a mi lado haciéndome enojar y molestar con pequeñas cosas él siempre me decía _lo siento mucho _me miraba con esos hermosos ojos color ámbar los cuales nunca dejaron de tener ese brillo desde que eremos niños.

Camine por el reino mirando a la gente como hacían sus cosas de todos los días y me hacia añora mi hogar, camine hasta llegar a los limites del reino en donde escuche una voz que me decía _**Solo espera un poco, pronto serás libre…Todo estará Bien… **_ mi mano me guiaba hacia el otro lado y estuve a punto de cruzar el limite pero alguien me tomo de la cintura y me dijo en el oído.

-No me dejes- esa voz me hiso despertar de aquel pensamiento, mire para ver si era él.

Allí estaba Shaoran aterrorizado por que yo estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera de aquel reino me giro y me abrazo con su brazos y suspiro de alivio.

-Por un momento sentí que te ibas y me dejarías solo- lo abrace fuertemente y de mis ojos salían lagrimas no podía dejarlo porque yo lo amaba y me dolería mucho perderlo.

-Yo…no…nunca te dejaría- le dije suspirando tratando de contener el llanto él se dio cuenta y me separa un poco de él me miro acaricio mis mejillas las cuales ya estaba empapadas de lagrimas las seco con sus dedos.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños mi hermoso Ángel- me sonrió y yo lo abrace porque hace mucho que no miraba aquella sonrisa que me hiso enamorarme más de él.

-Me gusta esa sonrisa- el rio al escuchar eso y me acaricio mi pelo con cariño.

-Y a mí me gusta tu dulce aroma Ángel- sonreí y el delineo mi cara con sus dedos.

-Quieres que te de tu regalo- me sonrió y yo solo baje la cabeza por la forma tan coqueta me lo dijo.

-No mejor mañana- me tomo entre sus brazos y nos fuimos al castillo donde me dejo en mi habitación para que descansara.

El día llego cuando desperté a mi lado estaba dos sirvientas las cuales me ayudaron a colocarme el vestido que había preparo el rey, era blanco con pequeños adornos en verde las sirvientas me colocaron varias perlas en mi cuello y brazos mientras mi pelo era cepillado colocando otras perlas en mi pelo y también en estas traían pequeñas piedras en color verde jade, los zapatos eran bajos y de color blanco.

-El rey la espera en el gran salón- me dijo una de ellas, me levante de la silla y camine con la frente en alto mi corazón latía fuertemente no sabía porque pero en mi mente rezumbaba aquella frase **Todo estará Bien**.

Al llegar al gran salón donde había muchos Demonios mirándome como entraba enfrente de mí estaba el rey y a su derecha esta Shaoran mirándome con el ceño fruncido, me detuve en medio y le dije.

-Por fin después de muchos años obtendrán lo que tanto han querido- el rey sonrió y llamo a uno de los demonios que traían un libro empezó a leer algo raro que ni yo entendía, debajo de mi sentí como quemaba mire al piso y de me estaba saliendo pequeñas llamas me asuste mucho que mire a Shaoran con miedo.

-Padre- dijo Shaoran –Ella esta asustada- el rey miro a Shaoran con enojo.

-No ella me tiene que entregar ese poder- mire de nuevo debajo de mis pies y las llamas salieron de mí después salió una ave enorme que todo los demonios retrocedieron y el ave miro al rey.

-Por fin esta ante nuestra presencia el ave más poderosa- el rey sonrió con maldad –Atrápenla- dio la orden y el ave extendió sus alas.

-Tú nunca obtendrás mi poder y el Ángel que me protege será libre este día- dijo el ave esfumándose sin que los demonios pudieran atraparla.

-Esto no puede suceder- dijo el rey un poco alterado caminado hacia mi ya enfrente de mi alzó la mano dándome una bofetada que me hiso caer al suelo.

-Padre- dijo Shaoran colocándose en medio –No tenia porque- me toque la mejilla la cual estaba roja y caliento por la bofetada que me dio.

-Llama de nuevo al ave- me miro y yo también lo mire con odio -¡Llama al ave de nuevo!- me grito y me levante del suelo.

-Yo no sé cómo llamarla- le dije con la frente en alto y sonrió con maldad.

-Siempre tan orgullosa princesita igual a tu madre- el rio –Los Ángeles son tan orgulloso por eso perdieron todo- él se iba acercando de nuevo a mi pero Shaoran se interpuso.

-Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos- le dije con odio.

-Que tonta eres princesita- me miro con maldad –Tu madre está muerta, tu padre y hermano están escondidos como los viles perros que son- lo mire con más odio, no podía creerlo que me había dicho mi madre murió aquella noche y mi padre aun seguía con vida.

-Vas a llamar al ave si no…- Shaoran se interpuso y miro a su padre.

-Padre por favor ella aun no sabe lo que estaba pasando- me miro –Para ella esto es nuevo enterarse de que es el guardián protector del ave Fénix- suspiro –Dejemos que descanse y después- el rey lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-Que dices Shaoran he esperando tanto tiempo para obtener ese poder ahora bien tu y me dices que espere de nuevo- gruño el rey –Hazte a un lado Shaoran yo mismo la obligare a que me entré el ave- Shaoran no se movió del lugar –Que estas esperando Shaoran- dijo el rey con enojo.

-No padre no lo harás- él miro al rey –No tocar a Sakura – el rey sonrió.

-No es posible te enamoraste de ella- dijo el rey mirando a su hijo con enojo.

-Si padre estoy enamorado del Ángel- el rey alzo la mano y bofeteo a Shaoran lo mire con terror porque nunca lo había visto pegarle a su hijo.

-Ese amor no puede ser- el rey dio la vuelta estaba enojado –Ese amor nunca debió ser y nunca será- miro a uno de los sirvientes y les dijo –Lleven a mi hijo a su habitación donde nunca volverá a salir- los sirvientes tomaron a Shaoran por los brazos eran 5 demonios contra uno, Shaoran se resistía y decía.

-Padre no toques a Sakura- lo sometieron y se lo levaron – ¡No toques a Sakura!- decía mientras era llevado a la habitación.

-Mientras tanto tu Ángel serás llevada ante el dios oscuro- sonrió –Él te obligara a que nos entregues al ave- miro a Eriol el cual me tomo de la cintura y me jalo hasta la puerta, mire a un lado donde aun estaba Shaoran que aun los demonios no podían llevarlo me miro y se detuvo.

-Sakura- me dijo lo mire y trate de detenerme pero Eriol apretó su agarre.

-Shaoran- estire mi mano hacia el él pero Eriol me tomo entre sus brazos y corrió en todo el pasillo.

No sé en qué momento llegamos al volcán donde estaba aquel dios, me quede paralizada al ingresar al volcán donde todo estaba alumbrado con pequeñas luces de fuego.

-Te dije que ya tenias una celda en el volcán- me dijo Eriol con maldad –Y Shaoran no te va ayudar a tu destino princesita- me entrego a uno de los demonio que estaban allí.

-La princesa- dijo el sirviente.

-Llévala ante el dios oscuro- me miro por última vez –Espero que el dios te trate bien princesita- sonrió con maldad y se marcho.

Ingrese al salón donde estaba un hombre vestido de negro haciendo algo en un caldero donde brillaba, el sirviente me inclino ante él y le dijo.

-Mi señor la princesa del reino de la ilusión esta aquí- el dios se detuvo y le dijo.

-Dejamos solos- el sirviente se marcho, mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente no quería estar en ese lugar y una voz me dijo.

_No tengas miedo…Todo estará bien…_, el dios se dio la vuelta y lo mire era un demonio con el pelo negro y ojos azules, sus orejas eran picudas y sobresalían unos cuernos me mordí el labio cuando se acerco a mí.

-Así que él hermoso Ángel no quiere darnos al ave- trate de tranquilizarme pera que no viera mi miedo-Esta bien yo te ayudare a que me lo entregues- me miro de nuevo y tomo algo de su estante y me dio una copa con aquél liquido que había puesto –Bebe de la copa – me miro con enojo y retrocedí hacia atrás quería salir de aquél lugar, la presencia que aquel hombre me ponía nerviosa él miro mi acción tomo mi muñeca donde estaba la cadena, sentí como ardía en piel.

-¡Hay!- salió de mi boca el me tomo de las manos y me quería dar a beber la copa, me gire y el presiono más en la cadena.

-Bébelo o lo pasaras mal- me dijo sus dedos se clavaron en mi brazo haciéndome abrir la boca bebiendo aquel liquido donde perdí la conciencia.

_No te pasar nada todo estará bien yo te salvare, serás libre y tus compañeros ángeles vendrán a salvarte… me decía el ave fénix entre sueños._

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una celda obscura y fría mire a todos lados pero no había nada, me levante como pude de la cama donde estaba acostada hasta llegar a los barrotes no había nada ningún demonio que cuidara el lugar.

Grite para que me sacar de ese lugar pero era inútil nadie me escuchaba, llore amargamente porque me sentía sola me hacía recordar aquel día que mi hermanó me encerró en el sótano cuándo mi madre se entero me rescato y castigo a mi hermanó por su broma.

-Madre donde estas- dije tome mis piernas y me cubrí con ellas mi rostro.

-Sakura- alguien dijo mi nombre y llore al escuchar mi nombre con su voz ya estaba alucinando.

-Shaoran- dije entre mis piernas.

-Sakura debemos salir de aquí- me tomo de mi brazo haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos, él estaba allí parado enfrente de mi y me levante abrazarlo.

-Eres tu- le dije entre el llanto, el me abrazo fuertemente.

-Si mi Ángel- me dijo y lo mire a la cara que poco a poco se iba a acercando a mi hasta unir sus labios con los míos, era un beso cálido y suave lleno de amor coloque mis manos en su cuello y el apretó mas mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, el beso subió de intensidad y se volvió más apasionado.

-Shaoran- decía en susurros, el me guio hasta aquella cama donde me recostó y me siguió besando con mucha pasión y deseo, poco a poco me quito el vestido y beso mi cuerpo haciéndome suspirar y gemir del placer que me hacia experimentar en esos momentos, también él se iba quitando sus ropas me sonroje cuando lo mire desnudo y el sonrió besándome suave y tiernamente.

-Nunca te haría daño mi hermoso Ángel- me miro –Déjame amarte así Sakura- me beso y nos unimos como uno al principio sentí un poco de dolor pero después paso haciendo sentir tan feliz de estar con él de esta forma, amándonos con mucha pasión aunque los dos sabíamos que era prohibido amarnos así pero ahora no nos intereso eso tan solo queríamos sentir felices como ahora en este momento donde el tiempo se detuvo.

Cuando se termino el me abrazo y me beso con suavidad me dijo.

-Te amo Sakura- sonreí cuando lo dijo los dos estábamos desnudos aun unidos y acaricié su pelo con amor.

-Yo también te amo- el sonrió – Siempre te amare pase lo que pase- me beso y suspire.

-Siempre serás mía- ahora yo lo bese.

Después de un tiempo nos desunimos y nos volvimos a vestir Shaoran tomo mi mano y salimos de aquél lugar, todo el reino ardía en llamas y en el cielo estaba el ave fénix destruyendo todo igual que en mi sueño.

-Vamos Sakura- me dijo Shaoran jalándome entre la gente que gritaba por el fuego.

No sé en qué momento solté la mano de Shaoran dejándome entre la multitud, me detuve en medio de toda la gente y mire al cielo que estaba rojo uno de los demonios dijo.

-Vienen los Ángeles con los Demonios Blancos- me quede paralizada no sabía qué hacer hasta que llego Eriol del cielo y me tomo entre sus manos, era seguido por Shaoran que le decía.

-Suéltala- miraba a Eriol sonreí con maldad en eso me soltó dejándome caer en mi mente vino aquél recuerdo de la plática con mi madre.

_-Madre cuando tendré alas- le dije algo enojada._

_-Cuando tengas 18 años mi pequeña princesa tendrás tus hermosas alas- me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa._

_-Y serán hermosas- ella asintió y me abrazo._

_-Muy hermosas._

Cerré mis ojos y después mire estaba flotando en el cielo mire a mis lados allí estaban mis alas blancas que brillaban, me gire para ver a Eriol que también tenía alas pero estas eran negras y tenían muchas puntas él me miro asombrado Shaoran también, escuche mi nombre.

-Sakura- mire a un lado era mi hermano y otros Ángeles que tomaban a Eriol y Shaoran, estaba muy sorprendida de volver a ver a mi hermano –Maten a los demonios – dijo la orden mi hermano y los otros lo siguieron con las espadas que tenían clavaron en el cuerpo de ellos dos, grite para que no le hicieran nada a Shaoran.

-¡No por favor!- me iba a acercar a ellos pero mi hermanó me detuvo –No lo hagas por favor- le dije entre lagrimas.

-Ellos destruyeron nuestro reino- dijo mi hermanó lo mire.

-Ellos no fueron- mi hermanó me miro –Fue el rey- mi hermanó me abrazo, en el suelo corrí hasta dónde estaba Shaoran con una herida en una de las costillas y lo mire entre lagrimas.

-No…te… preocupes...mi Ángel- me dijo colocando su mano en mi cara –Estaré…bien…- mire a mi hermanó que les dijo que se llevaran a Eriol con los demás.

-Yo te curare- me acerque mas él y coloque mis manos para decir el conjuro de sanación y mi hermanó me decía.

-Sakura no lo cures- yo no le hacía caso lo único que quería era que Shaoran se recuperara.

Después de un tiempo la herida de Shaoran desapareció lo quería abrazar pero me detuvo mi hermano y Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-El rey ha muerto- le dijo y mire a Shaoran que bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Shaoran lo siento mucho- le dije, él me miro y sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo en un susurro.

Después llegaron los demonios blancos y el líder le dijo a Shaoran.

-Decide ahora quedarte con tu pueblo en las celdas o cambiarte a nuestro lado- Shaoran lo miro y suspiro.

-Pero primero antes de tomar una decisión tengo que hacer algo- me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta el límite del reino donde mi hermano me estaba esperando, mire a Shaoran y me dijo.

-Te deje libre- tomo mi mano donde estaba la cadena y antes de que rompiera el hechizo que me mantenía prisionera le dije.

-No…quiero romperé la promesa…- lo mire con tristeza.

-Ya no importa porque siempre será mía- me sonrió lo quería besar pero una voz me hiso voltear hacia atrás.

-Sakura mi niña- mire a mi padre el cual ya tenía canas en su pelo y estaba un poco viejo.

-Padre- le dije y contuve las lágrimas era tanta la emoción de volverlo a ver que quería estar a su lado.

-Ve con ellos- me dijo Shaoran –Siempre estarás en mi corazón- rompió la cadena dejándome libre, beso mi mano y mi hermano se acerco a nosotros me tomo la mano y me alzó hacía los cielos donde mis alas se extendieron dejándome mirar por última vez al amor de vida atrás.

Si tan solo me hubiera dejado algún recuerdo dentro de mí para regresar a su lado toque mi vientre.

_El estará bien y tú también lo estarás…_

**Shaoran POV**

Era el momento de dejarla ir que fuera libre después de tanto tiempo de estar a mi lado, aunque la amaba con todo mi corazón sabía que si ella estaba a mi lado solo sufriría mas con este amor que era prohibido.

Era mejor dejarla ir a que sufriera solo nos lastimaríamos mas y eso no quería para ella.

_Ella estará bien y tú también es momento de mirar hacia el futuro…_

Al final cada uno tomo su camino ya que este amor no podía estar unido pero algún día los destinos del Ángel y el Demonio se volverán a unir.

**Fin.**


End file.
